Hooves of war
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: Surviving a lifetime of chaos only to be ambushed on the best day of his life Chris, famed mercenary leader has become a pony with a price on his head. Will his wings be the wings of vengeance or his own demise? Uses characters from other stories but is a stand alone
1. A Grimm awakening

A Grimm Awakening

A/N: I do not own My Little Pony, only my OCs; any reviews would be nice, and a shout-out to my editor and characters from other stories will appear.

Standing in front of CHS in his faded black jacket, which Rarity had told him on many times to change or at least let her fix, and his dusty well-worn cargo pants, Chris looked out solemnly, almost forlornly, over the school entrance while laying against the portal that Twilight had come through all those years ago as he had heard from Dash after he gave up the life of a mercenary... or tried to. Blowing out a breath into the cool air he saw two girls came walking over; one was in a form- hugging sun dress. Recognizing his lovely fiancée Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer, he hollered as Dash picked up the pace to get to him

"I'm glad you were out and about cutie, and I'm shocked that this year will end soon and I will be back in the military," Chris said looking crestfallen. Next, the three all gathered at the base of the statue and snapped a group picture, which got Chris sending it to the two before opening a pack of smokes and passing out one apiece to the group. He then flicked the lighter and lit Dash's then Sunset's cigarettes before lighting his own and pulling a long drag blowing it into the air singing,

"Lord, I have loved some ladies and I have loved Jim Beam, and they both tried to kill me in 1973."

Chris was impressed that Sunset had held the smoke with less nerves than he would have thought and he laughed as Rage, a friend of his with piercing dark eyes and brown hair the color of amber, walked up with her boyfriend Buttons hand in hand. "Hey country boy, care to play a song for us?" she asked. Nodding, Chris picked up his guitar as Jack slid close and heard him sing,

"Two men had died this mornin', shot down in the snow. Now the vigilante army was marchin' for Buffalo. When you brand a man a rustler, he's gotta take a side. There's no middle ground in this Johnson County War." As Dash joined in on a duet of the second song of the day, which was,

"Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not," Pinkie, who had decided to visit her best friends before they left, started bouncing, setting everyone on edge as Chris slid his cowboy hat up and dropped to his knee in front of Dash and pulled out a ring. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" Chris quietly asked her. Dash, whose eyes went as large as dinner plates at the sight of the expensive ring, began to scream; Jack and herself had seen the ring, and they knew it would set Chris back 3 months of pay. Dash's screams brought Principals Luna and Celestia running, not knowing what was going on.

"YESSSSSS!" Dash exclaimed.

"Took you long enough... I wonder if Jack knows that you asked another girl to marry you," his friend Rage asked jokingly as she walked out of the office, causing everyone to smile. Luna ran over and asked Jack as Kevin, the captain of the school's airsoft team, walked up on the scene.

"What the heck happened because I heard a scream and it was a surprising one because Dash never normally yells" and Luna smiled as Dash blushed cherry red.

"The boy finally asked one of us to marry him, and she squealed like a little star-struck filly," Jack explained as she winked at Dash, who was blushing bright red. Kevin looked at the soccer captain and said jokingly, "Well, I'm glad the country boy finally asked his princess to marry him; I wonder when the country girl gets her time in the dress." Through all of this, Chris and Dash had started making out passionately, but Principal Luna broke it up. Reminding them in her sarcastic tone Jack muttered

"Well the boy has a soft side which is a shock and does he have anything else to keep from us because I am curious" getting him glaring.

"PDA is frowned upon here, even if you will be married soon," Principal Luna reminded them, taking on a friendly, almost jovial tone.

"Can you stop kissing please, it's scaring me and my little sister," a wire-thin, brown-haired girl said as she ran from the building panting, causing everyone to laugh. "A merc's daughter doesn't like kissing... well, I'll be damned, stop the presses!" Jack said, while still laughing rolling on the ground. The girl blushed warmly, then took out a bottle of bourbon and Coke and took a pull from it; the group then all started laughing while planning on a get-together that summer, and, also, when the marriage would be. Pinkie, who had been starting to zone out, suddenly started shaking with the pinkie sense, which caused the group to be on edge. Dave and Vinyl walked over seeing Pinkie shake and the others all began looking for cover.

"So... what has everyone on edge and I promise I won't laugh ok?" Dave asked chuckling, looking at the collectively paranoid group before looking at vinyl lovingly before saying before walking away with his girlfriend right next to him saying "The cute girl and I have a few raves to plan soon, so enjoy the summer." Dave put in his headphones, his ears being greeted with the wubs of dubstep; the others expected something to go down, and weren't let down as an RPG sailed overhead sending them all to their familiar zone. Hitting the deck fast, Chris grabbed his trusty ACR and started to return fire as the others, whom at this time were not strangers to combat either, all threw themselves against cover.

"Get the others and get them the hell out of here!" Dash yelled to Jack before turning her attention to the G36s fixed sights. As this was relayed it Jack, both girls heard a voice sing, "We fired our guns and the British kept a coming, and we fired once more they began to running on down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico." As Chris slammed the fresh mag into place, the RPG gunner stood presenting a target of immediate interest and thus had to die; Chris quickly unloaded, dropping the man who, on reflex, fired the RPG. Rage, who had been watching, yelled out, "Snap shot, 100 points!"

The fact she was huddled near Dash cost her dearly as they ate the dead man's RPG blast from the errant shot, which knocked them out cold; this pushed Rage through the portal as the two had been huddling next to the portal using the stone for cover.

Chris hollered to the others who had sought shelter various places ith his voice barely heard over the ringing of the weapons fire,

"Run, and I'll give them hell!" and stood for a suicidal last stand. As sunset heard the words she grabbed up as many of the others and started a fighting retreat out of their firing range and line of sight. The bullets and RPG that were raining down hit him in the lower legs and body armor, although thanks to the adrenaline flowing through his system he never felt them as he backed up to the portal using it as a back rest in case of a flanking attempt, a high explosive that he hadn't seen landed at his feet, knocking him through the portal in a cloud of splintered rock and gravel. David stood up from his hiding place behind the statue nearest the parking lot and returned fire, as the staccato fire of the light machine gun blocking out his music was pissing him off ad he was also pissed that he hadn't been told to fall back. Dropping the last attacker, Dave, with his characteristic Rambo style and his carbine, grabbed three gallons of gasoline and poured them on the bodies before using a electrical wire to set them on fire. Running to his car with vinyl in hot pursuit, he sought to drink away the memory of what just happened. "Oh damn it this sucks," Chris muttered as he was knocked out on his one way trip.

Chris, still moving across gravel and a variety of other shit, from the impact of the RPG and bullets, bounced along the ground, shattering his arms and leaving them at odd angles; his legs were scraped up drawing blood and burning with the dust and other debris, which bounced him back to consciousness. He moaned in pain before trying to move his arms which had now become black forelegs. Trying to move, he pulled himself to water which had put his legs near a sign were a pink pony was lifting it. Seeing the mangled black forelegs and the red mane and bats wings for the first time, he let out a slightly confused scream which scared Pinkie, who was helping miss cake with the bakery. As she dropped the sign, she heard a raspy and obviously pained voice scream, "Ah goddamn it, there is no way this could get worse... oh wait, I spoke to soon." Dash, who had seen a Pegasus with bat wings fall, went to laugh at them, but came upon the scene that would scar her for a while.

As Dash took off to get help for the obviously wounded and to get away from the blood, Pinkie started to apologize profusely. "I didn't mean to do that, please forgive me!" she pleaded. "I will, but I just need the medical staff now," Grimm said, a pained grimace crossing his face as he tried to move. Right as he said that, he was picked up and taken to the medics, where his dog tags showed him as either a wonder bolt or naval ace.

Princess Luna looked at Dash with concern in her eyes before telling Dash a command she knew the filly would obey. "He seems like you, and I think we need to amputate due to the damage, so be ready to help a flier get back on his feet; he is under your wing." As this all happened, a girl with a blonde mane and tail with angels wings walked in, with castle guards as an escort, as the dog tags on the back had a contact for his little sister, who was internally panicking from being brought in from the school. "My names Angel and as his sister I will help too, in any way that I can" Angel said. "Now, what do we do?" she asked before Princess Luna looked into the girl's nervous, emerald-green eyes and responded.

"Now we wait, and hope for the best."

Dash hugged Angel tight, turning her white. She wondered why she felt so familiar around him, knowing that she would find out, even if it meant asking the new girl for advice about feeling calm with him and the past which she thought was all in her mind.


	2. reborn and reenlisted

Hooves of war ch. 2: Reborn and reenlisted

A/N: I do not own My Little Pony, only my OCs; any reviews would be nice, and a shout-out to my editor and any reviews would be nice. This is my first anthro MLP

Looking around the sterile white room, which combined with the machines that were whirring and beeping and pissing him off, Grimm assumed he was a hospital. Letting his eyes lazily scan the room he decided that staying still wasn't for him and he tried to push off the bed only to be greeted with a shock that his arms didn't work.

"Well this fucking sucks because I am getting sick of being here now I wish I could be freed from this hell" so he gritted his teeth from the pain the movement was causing and gave it another round only to have the nurse walk, or more to the point shuffle in and catch him and the nurse said with her concern and tender voice soothing to his ears, "Sir you need to stay still I will get the doctor because you may have noticed a few different things that we will have to explain" and Grimm fell back into the pillows, a scowl slowly growing across his face. Waiting for what felt like forever he hummed a song that was on his mind then sang quietly but even so didn't notice the figures walking into the room, "He hit the ground the sound was splat and his blood went squirting high his comrades were heard to say a helluva way to die".

As he went to move to the second verse and finish the song he heard a voice that got him looking around saying, "that song seems to be extremely dark so can you find something more light hearted after the doctors look you over?" and Grimm looked and saw a light cerulean pony looking at him standing next to someone he could tell was obviously very important. Making sure he was quiet Grimm saw the doctor hold up the dog tags that Grimm had hanging on his bed and said

"I see that you are from here in ponyville with a B+ blood type and are military so do you know what happened to you?" and all Grimm would say with the sarcasm evident in his voice, as he really wanted to leave the building and get on with his life, "Yeah I remember getting hit with something and getting drug on the ground really fucking up my limbs then get a sign dropped on me all before noon why were you expecting some war tale?" and the doctor turned around and left as someone else came close to the bed putting him on edge.

"Well sir please do not struggle and I will explain what happened to you" and Nurse Tenderheart looked at the X-rays saying

"When you came through the portal it was in a way that had you flying and the landing did enough damage to your forelegs that they had to be amputated" before putting the ones of his forelegs up and then said "the lower legs were shattered by the sign and there was less than a 50-50 chance to save them and the damage was too much so we had to remove them". Taking the news in silence Grimm, who had all but stopped being shocked by war wounds whistled and asked, the sarcasm in his voice getting Angel, who was asleep in the chair on the other side of the room laughing,

"That's nice so when can I get out of here because I mean like what the hell this sucks" and he saw the princesses looking over at him and he looked nervous and asked

"Ma'am I wonder who are you and when will I be able to use these?" and he gestured toward the wings. Seeing the fluttering of black bat like wings dash muttered "Well I can't believe that he has wings like that" and having thought that Grimm wasn't paying attention, she was stunned when he muttered "The dark wings will not give me the air of a demon and I really hope to get the chance to fly soon" and he laid back and tried to close his eyes until Dash looked at princess Luna and the nurse looked him over and made Dash smile hearing

"His wounds are still healing but he can get out of the hospital bed if you allow it" and Luna looked at dash and said

"You are in charge of getting him in flying shape and that means as soon as you can and even involve spitfire if you want and make sure he is still alive after training" and Dash smiled and laughed as Grimm, standing up from the bed shakily as he had not been on his feet for two weeks, fell over and landed right on his face moaning as the pain shot threw his snout. Trying to get both of his forelegs under him Grimm muttered

"I really can't believe I am making a fool of myself being unable to walk" and he tensed slightly, having not expected anyone to care about him, as Dash slid under him to help him get back onto the four fake legs. Sliding under him the harness felt a little loose and Grimm muttered

"Hey do you think you can tighten the harness so I don't lose my legs?" and dash smiled and nuzzled his neck, which even though was done in a friendly manner still had an impact on him as he blushed before lifting off as she said

"Don't worry your legs will be fine now let's start" and he lifted up, slowly but steadily as he was a newbie operating near the wonderbolts HQ, into the clear blue sky and the quiet skies were shattered by the voice of Grimm's oldest friend Storm Stomper, a bigger Pegasus with the heavy grey wings of a condor and his bluish-green mane, who for some reason decided his friends misery made the perfect joke as he came from his six o'clock started yelling as he got close bringing a smile to the battered features of his best friend

"NANANANA BAT POTATO!" and he started to laugh and the harness that had been on his back holding his legs to his body, fell off as it came untied snagging his wing and he realized it too late and yelled

"Oh shit this is going to hurt!" as his forelegs fell off diving to the ground and back legs soon followed and the wing being forced down dropped him straight to the ground in a barrel roll. Slamming straight into the ground he screamed with pain as his muscles contracted and his muzzle was covered in mud and blood. Seeing the landing that was terrifying Spitfire landed close and yelled out, to someone Grimm couldn't focus on as he was barely focusing,

"We need the medical team here now!" and Storm picked up his best friend and said with a barely suppressed chuckle

"Well I guess we have a fried potato on our hands and at least he isn't mashed he just needs chives and sour cream" and exactly like Pinkie Pie he pulled out a container of sour cream and a bundle of chives setting them on him as Grimm muttered

"I swear to god for doing that I will kill you next time I get the chance and no poking with a fork" as Angel, who had seen the whole thing poked him with a fork. Dash giggled as she carried him to twilights house, the whole time he was screaming before she put him under and said quietly "As this colts tags show he is a soldier and Dash the way you care about him we have to talk" and she started to set him up with permanently attached legs as Storm still went flying chuckling exactly like pinkie pie.


	3. Roasted Pony and Guards Armor

Hooves of war ch. 3: Roasted pony and guards armor

A/N: I do not own My Little Pony, only my OCs; any reviews would be nice, and a shout-out to my editor and any reviews would be nice. This is my first anthro MLP

Storm stomper, who had stopped by after reading the note his brother left to take him to breakfast, looked at his best friend with a bit of glee, as Grimm was blacked out from having been up all night with twilight and the CMC trying, and failing oh so epically, to learn how Equestria was made and how to conduct himself as her friend put it

"In polite society and not like some uncultured pony" and started insulting him to begin a rap battle yelling

"I know you think this all has no reason, but with a mug like yours, you should be tried for high treason! Your brains, your reigns, they're all but a joke! The more the kids grow, the more they lock your spokes! I see you with them kids, acting like a big ass choppa, but your new prison nickname should be changed to weak ass hoppa!" and Grimm smiled before tucking Scootaloo into the bed that twilight had prepared for him and whispered

"You think that you are all that because the past you had but the fucked up love just turned out bad. The times you trained you thought you were slick but just taking a look around I only see a huge dick" and as they started to smile Scootaloo woke up and was listening in, even though the boys wished she wasn't, as she said

"You want to try and be as good a flyer as dash but both you can kiss my ass and Storm you think your tough but your just a fucking bluff" and with no warning he lashed out and caught Scootaloo right in the face sending her sprawling out all over the breakfast that Grimm had not touched yet. Throwing herself back over the table at Storm they started a furball causing Sweetie belle to wake up and she bit scootaloo's tail as Grimm shoved his buddy into another room and grabbed a pair of hoofcuffs muttering

"Twilight is kinky but oh well" and strapped Storm to the chair and drug it into the main room where Scootaloo had a black eye and with a single kick sent cloud kicker reeling. As the furball settled down Dash and Spitfire flew back with Dash giving her opinion of the newest Pegasus and they were stunned seeing twilights library a mess with Grimm panting and bloodied as two were tied down and covered not revealing who they were. Gently pulling on the blanket closest to her Spitfire saw a Cutie mark of a Cake with wings encasing a grenade and muttered

"Who the hell is this" as Dash uncovered Scootaloo and asked in a stern big sister voice

"Young lady what the hay happened here and I want to know the truth" and before she could say anything Storm said in a rapper style not knowing what his friend had become by the mark on his flank and his personality

"The chicken thought she could fly but the dictionary couldn't teach her how not to cry" and Grimm slugged him before glancing at a shaking sweetie belle, who was trying not to cry as Princess twilight came by from visiting Luna after noticing the skull mark and said looking at Grimm, who during the fight ended up with a shiner that dash and Spitfire both thought made him look more like a rebel without a cause

"I have talked to my sister in law and the other princesses and you will be a wonderbolt if you pass their training and Shining Armor will train you how to be a royal guard and if you agree I will tell you what your jobs will be and I request you be my personal guard if you accept" and Grimm stood there slack-jawed and said

"Princess I need some time to think about that but I promise you will have your answer just I want to get settled in first and try to build a place of my own" and just as he was getting ready to leave Storm said

"Well you are one of them and can cover my infractions? Wear the wonderdouche shades cause I'm running with the faction" and Grimm slammed his back hooves into Storm's head knocking him out before spreading his wings to try and find the perfect place to call home. Starting to look Dash, who had followed him airborne, saw the weariness in Grimm's eyes and flight and stopped him on a cloud before asking

"What are you looking for in a home and I may be able to help you find or build the perfect home" and Grimm said quietly

"A place for me would be a few rooms because my big brother and best friend doesn't have a place to stay and I would like to have friends over if I ever make them" and he went on to outline he would prefer to be grounded because the injuries could flare up but in the air it could be dangerous. Seeing the request Dash turned and took off to see Jack leaving Grimm as lost as ever on what to do. Flying back to the streets of Ponyville Grimm started crying and thus wasn't looking where he was going until he ran head long into a pony with a stunning red and yellow mane and looking up seeing she was knocked down he picked her up saying

"I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and forgive me" and Sunset saw that he was upset and said

"I forgive you and my names sunset. What's yours and I haven't seen you around before" before sticking a hoof out and Grimm said trying to work up the courage

"Names GrimmSteel Flyer but I prefer Grimm and I just came here recently but you would not believe me on how I got here" and she could tell he wasn't crazy and said

"Try me and come on lets go get something to drink and I assume no offense that you don't have a single bit to your name" and Grimm nodded as he limped after his new friend. Sitting down in a corner booth she ordered them a meal and Grimm, trying to be a tough guy but failing, broke down in tears relaying the life he lived in Canterlot and the life he had and trying to live the life he had now and had no money to his name but didn't want to be a burden and muttered

"I wish I was dead and no one would miss me because I have no friends" and a sting on his muzzle had him looking at Sunset and Dash, both of whom were standing there with Spitfire, and sunset said, her voice just low enough to avoid peoples looks but still carrying the venom

"Horseshit, I just met you but I feel like you and I have so much in common and Dash seems to really care for you so cut the petty self-harm bullshit" and Grimm said, stunned that a girl he just met was telling him he was loved

"Well then will I be having my home set up or do I have to build that myself?" and Dash said smiling

"My friends, well I mean our friends, want to meet you as the CMC spun tales about you and Twilight said that you are a royal" and Grimm got up and slugged the shake and walked out to the house on the edge of town which was done into the colors of the wonderbolt's and the Navy blue on his legs. Saluting Princess Twilight he looked at the others and saw Luna, looking like a regular mare, glance his way giggling that he was so uncomfortable and he said

"I don't know how to say this but I moved here a few days ago and have had no friends and was staying out in the field near the wonderbolt HQ and the guards are so damned loud I never got a decent night's sleep but I was a gopher" and everyone else laughed and Luna said, walking up and draping her arm over his shoulders

"Well boy you have some friends here and I hope you find that someone will be closer to you than just a friend" and both Sunset and Dash blushed. Chuckling Grimm said

"I think I'll go for a flight with my brother because we have some talking to do" and as they took off Grimm suddenly felt dizzy and Sunset and Dash screamed as Grimm slammed right into the ground giving him a scar on his muzzle and limped back muttering

"Oh god that hurt so much" and he collapsed on his bed in the room and sunset just sat next to him and dash laughed before saying

"Night mountain pony and you can be the best wonderbolt and guard ever" before flipping the light off letting him rest. Slowly waking up with his eye giving him a nice shiner on his right eye and he muttered quietly

"At least it isn't swollen shut which is my biggest fear" and glancing around the darkened room he saw Sunset was asleep on his floor so he helped her up and then tucked her in. As Grimm started to go walk around he saw the kitchen which was a very large, and he instantly started planning a feast before he went up to his room, and seeing sunset still asleep said soothingly

"Morning sleepyhead I just did I quick trip around my house-" and seeing how she had looked like she had a decent night sleep for the first time in forever and asked her

"So sunset do you have any place to stay and be honest?" and she shook her head and said

"Lived where ever I could and I tried to go to the battered mare shelter but I couldn't and the filly shelter said I'm too old now" and Grimm hugged her saying

"Well lets go to get some breakfast in my, I mean our new Kitchen and I know I need to tell the princesses but I may not find that out myself for a bit" and then the two walked to breakfast ignoring the time while seeing his brother walk in, carrying a coffee machine saying, which annoyed sunset who was trying to learn more about friendship

"Oh don't trust crazy old Stormstomper he'll kick you in the face if you look at him wrong" and Grimm said casually

"You kinda did so" and Storm replied

"I know I am saying I am fucking crazy!" and Sunset nodded before saying

"The new guard is a total badass" and she hugged him close before starting to make breakfast.


	4. Love and pain in the new winds

Hooves of war ch. 4: Love and Pain in the new winds

A/N: I do not own My Little Pony, only my OCs; any reviews would be nice, and a shout-out to my editor and any reviews would be nice. This is my first anthro MLP

Looking around the Kitchen Grimm smiled as Sunset started cooking the meal that she knew he would like and as he smelt the pork and potatoes and even the coffee, which he loved oh so well. Starting to grab a cup he smiled smelling the warm liquid and enjoying the taste on his lips. Looking at Sunset he asked

"So how are you doing and do you want something else besides coffee?" and sunset laughed before nodding and he saw the temporary uniform of a guard and asked, cocking his ear puzzled as all hell

"What the buck I mean I haven't even told the princess I was in" and Dash, who had brought the uniform said

"I know but Twilight and Rarity both wanna see you in the gear because if it needs to be hemmed it needs to be done soon" and as he pulled it on everyone laughed as it was too tight in the chest and too loose in the legs. Seeing that everyone was laughing he smiled and peeled the uniform off and tossed it to dash to be sent to rarity saying quietly while blushing as he was now back in front of everyone with his fur that had a smear of blood on it, at least that's what it looked like, and he said smiling

"Well I hope that the uniform will be made to actually fit and not make me look like MC Hammer" and Storm, who had followed the delivery as he knew where the group was going, said

"Well brother we know you can't rap and when you drink coffee it looks like an alcoholic relapsing so you have that going for you" causing the others to either chuckle or shoot death glares and as Pinkie looked at Storm Grimm had a understanding that he would use to tease his brother mercilessly and whistled pointing a hoof at the sky and they both took off and as they both cleared the line of sight they sat down on a cloud with storm yelling

"EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" and the two just laid on the cloud and Storm laughed asking

"So why did you take me away from your housewarming party because you look like shit now but were happy then" and seeing the chance Grimm asked his brother

"So child do you have anyone in mind as a special somepony?" and Storm instantly went white as the cloud that the two boys were sitting on and he started to stammer and said

"A-as a friend right now plus I don't think Pinkie pie likes me like that so yeah what about you" and Grimm smiled and without breaking stride from pacing on the cloud said

"Sunset shimmer but we are taking it slow so if you tell anyone I'll see your flank locked up for as long as I see fit" and Storm nodded then laughed before saying

"If you did that to me I guess it would be a robot Pegasus attack" and Grimm had it with him and slammed his back legs right into Storms chest sending him off the cloud reeling. As Storm was stunned he fell and didn't deploy his wings and smashed into the ground leaving a giant crater and a cloud of dust.

"Well, that was a ground-breaking experience…" Storm muttered as the nurses carried him off to the hospital and Grimm just shrugged and walked back to his house and just sat down in his closest chair and looked at dash, who was helping sunset and who Grimm felt was a sister to him, before he slowly nodded and said stretching

"I think I'll go see princess sparkle and then join up with my best friend and her lover" and Dash blushed as Grimm revealed about her and spitfire. With the whole group silent he took off and made a mad flight to Canterlot, only to turn around and fly back before asking, sheepishly

"Do you know how to get to the castles because I have never been there only met with twilight at her library so if you don't mind can you show me the way?" and both Pinkie and Sunset agreed as Grimm and Storm had to visit the princesses to find out what would happen to them. As they took off Grimm saw that there was no way that him and Storm stomper could fly into town without leaving their guides behind. As they both felt sad about that they walked to the train and the trip to Canterlot was very uneventful as Grimm spat out

"I don't know dude I think everyone's all jealous and shit" and started rapping as Storm smiled stunning both Pinkie and Sunset, who laughed and rapped as she had heard the song back in the human world

"Oh my fucking god you fucking rock please boy please let me suck you off" and as sunset got some glares on the train she muttered

"You fucking ponies have a problem with me dude and they need to take it up with me after the trip" and they all fell into silence as Sunset hummed sounds of silence as they walked off to the castle. Walking toward the castle Grimm sensed something wasn't right and muttered

"Stay frosty brother" and Storm just nodded as they walked to the main walk way and were greeted with the blaring of dubstep and the boys hollered, as they wanted to be heard over the noise

"Who is that because I am shocked that they had dubstep here" and they saw a blanket and two ponies hiding under it with a turntable spinning. Looking at it Storm saw a jewelry store and said, getting his brother wishing he could kill him

"So when are you getting your special friend a ring because we both know you want to?" and Grimm growled

"Give you two seconds to think on what you said or I'll kick your teeth down your throat" and Storm and Pinkie took off running and Grimm slowed down getting sunset nervously asking

"Are you okay because if we need to we can stop for a minute?" and he shrugged and said

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking of something important" and she saw he wasn't looking at her and she questioned him, not knowing she was right on the money,

"Does it involve me or any of my friends? I promise I won't tell anyone so please tell me" and he just walked on saying

"I'll let you know when I'm ready because I don't want to rush anything" and they both ran to the castle in silence and seeing the guards eyeing sunset while guarding the way to the chambers Grimm snapped out

"Hey hay for brains you have any business staring at her if not move your useless flank out of the bloody way" and the look he shot the guard was enough to cause a guard to snap to the side for fear of being consumed by shadows as princess Cadence walked over and got a feeling that sunset and Grimm could be a couple when Grimm dramatically held a hoof out for sun saying

"After you ma lady" and then followed her in to find princess Celestia. Standing at attention Grimm saw the Storm was about to say something incredibly stupid so he cut him off saying

"Princesses with all due respect what the buck am I doing here because I was summoned last night at my house warming party and found a wonderbolt officers uniform on my bed this morning so what the hell". As sunset went to say something scared the boy she had a crush on was going to be banished either to the moon or human world Cadence motioned for her and pinkie to follow her as Luna said

"You two have been selected to be royal guards and we are awaiting your answer on whether or not you will be joining the wonderbolts and the guards" and both boys yelled

"Ma'am yes ma'am" and they both turned to leave and Twilight, who had been with the other princesses stopped Grimm dead in his tracks saying

"You will be assigned to two roles other than the wonderbolts and they are to protect me and watch someone who loves you from taking over equestria" and he went white as the tile wondering if she knew. Nodding his understanding he took off hearing faintly

"Your training with your adoptive sister Dash starts at 0500 hours" and he just took off running. As he made it to the bridge, he overlooked the conversation that was going on overlooking the city from the balcony and Sunset looked at Cadence and said, as lost as the days she was a filly

"The newest guard seems to be really cute but I don't know how to tell him I like him because with the whole guarding the princess bit he may end up liking twilight better and I don't think he would love a demon like me". Seeing the fear and nervousness Princess Cadence lightened the mood saying

"Well if you are really that worried I could have him demoted from royal guard and have his flank shipped to the moon or introduce him to you so which will it be?" and Pinkie laughed seeing sunset turn a light shade of red saying stammering

"N-no that is okay I will approach him on my terms so it is natural and not forced and PLEASE DON'T SEND HIM TO THE MOON" and Pinkie bounced onto sunset saying as hyper as all hell

"please introduce them to us because sunny here is a chicken and won't ask him out or even look at him the little filly" and with that Pinkie took off and saw both Grimm and Storm getting decked out in armor and she blushed when Storm said

"Man you need to tell Sunset how you feel because I know it is eating you up as the sword fight we just had I totally kicked your ass" and he got a little scared seeing Grimm smile before saying

"Valid point kind sir now if I may present a rebuttal?" and before storm could say anything Grimm lashed out and smashed both metal back legs into Storms face splitting his lip showering the two in blood. As the fighting picked up yet again at the wonderbolt academy causing Storm to be choked out and almost get his head stomped in, Dash grabbed Grimm's tail and drug him away and asked him like a big sister who just caught her brother doing something incredibly stupid

"Boy why the buck did you start hitting him and tell me exactly what happened I can see if Spitfire can get the newbies reduced sentences" and he motioned for Dash to follow him and they took off to the clouds and sat there, stunning dash with what he had to say

"I am madly in love with sunset shimmer, well I think that's her name as I have heard people whispering things behind her back, but I don't know how to tell her or if she even likes me like that and Storm was running his mouth saying I was a chicken shit and that I would never get the chance to ask her out or carry on a relationship" and as Dash looked off into the distance Grimm muttered

"You are so stupid boy because now your best friend and mentor thinks you have a problem" and Dash laughed, setting an hoof kindly on his shoulder

"Yes you have problems but the wonderbolt's help their own so we need to find you a way to get together with her because you two would be a totally awesome couple!" and with that she took off and started to tell Spitfire her plan to help the newest recruit overcome his fears not knowing that sunset and the others were having a similar conversation. As Grimm started to wake up after flying home and passing out after Spitfire let him go for the night he was shocked to find a dress uniform of the wonderbolts and a royal guard with the marks of the solar and lunar princesses as well as twilight all blended in one mark. Pulling on the dress blues he walked out and was shocked seeing that sunset and lightning dust were outside his door. Standing there stunned he muttered

"Um I hate to ask this but what are you all doing here?" and sunset stammered before lightning dust said

"Well brother there is a dance at the castle of friendship and princess twilight has cordially invited you and a few of the wonderbolts and I am bringing this one as a plus one and your brother should come as well" and without waiting both boys were notified that they were to leave immediately before lightning dust took off. Standing stunned he pulled on the dress blues and then woke his brother before they quickly took off to the library and its castle before the dance started and looking at the small group twilight gave Grimm a drink and said

"Thank you for joining us here and looking good in the dress blues boy" and Sunset started to get jealous not knowing that was what twilight wanted. Seeing the two DJs standing there Storm and Grimm recognized Vinyl and they saw the other one with a dull red mane and a brown body with a flaming record cutie mark and Twi yelled

"Vinyl, Scratch why don't you two crank up the tunes" and they did and started the dance as Sunset held close to Grimm dancing and she muttered as Twilight had a mare with a Light brown coat and Scarlett mane dancing with her, putting Sunset's fears to rest and Sunset asked Grimm near the end of the first dance, stuttering with nerves and playing into Cadences plan as why it was a small gathering

"H-Hey Grimm do you think we could go for a walk?" and he nodded before following her out to the balcony on that clear, starry night. He was blushing seeing the light landing on her mane and he muttered

"Note to self, thank Luna if she ever admits to this because I am scared shitless" and he asked sunset

"So what did you want to talk about?" and she said stammering as Pinkie and Princess Cadence were watching, hidden like a couple eavesdropping fillys and sunset said

"Grimm I-I think I love you" and before he could process it he blurted out on autopilot

"Sun I… Love you" and then he took off to the clouds where he found Storm, who had professed his love to Pinkie earlier in the night when Sunset had slipped away. Just laying there both boys smiled hoofbumped saying

"What a hell of a night" before returning to their new marefriends and Sunset stunned Grimm by looking at Dash and Cadence saying

"Thank you all so much for your help because I was scared to death so I think we should call it a night for us" and Dash yelled

"Brother do it go have fun with your girl". Seeing him blushing Cadence just gave dash a look and watched as the two took off with Storm and pinkie taking off their own way all of them having a promise. As they landed the new loves snuggled in with Grimm stripping off his uniform and he started to make the first meal in their home as lovers before saying quietly as sunset rubbed her belly in anticipation

"Note to self-thank princess for all her help and nopony else knows that I asked her out yet so keep it that way".


	5. Training day and tested hearts

Hooves of war ch. 5: Training day and tested hearts

A/N: I do not own My Little Pony, only my OCs; any reviews would be nice, and a shout-out to my editor and any reviews would be nice. This is my first anthro MLP

As sunset saw Grimm walk out of the bathroom with his fur still soaking wet he muttered

"Well the night we had was epic and I thank you for everything you have done to me but we need to get you something" and as Sunset started to panic Grimm said, putting her at ease

"You know fall is coming soon and that means it'll get colder so why not get you something to keep warm" and Sunset asked what that meant and Grimm laughed saying

"Leather jackets for us both and since we may have a dance coming up something formal" and Sunset blushed bright red and asked

"W-what do you mean and what if rarity gets the wrong impression? She'll call me a girly girl and tease me mercilessly" and the sight of Grimm strapping a wooden sword to his flank and replying instantly calmed her fears

"If she does and pisses off a training warrior and a commando it will end pretty badly for her because no one insults you and I mean no one" and Storm opened the door seeing Grimm with the sword and armor getting him remarking

"Well you are still training to be a trooper and the princesses have heard what you can do" and he hiked up the gear he was wearing and started to walk toward the door using the sword to keep him from falling as his left foreleg was bothering him and seeing that Dash said

"You don't have to train today but if you want I can send you to the princesses in a way that won't hurt you too much" and Grimm just smiled and shook his head with his mane shaking as he was about to cry being in so much pain and he said

"I think I can make it miss and I heard of the gamer Bloodrager and I was thinking maybe I could meet her because I may need help planning and building a few devices" and Dash nodded and Storm started to walk away saying

"Gotta find work for myself other than a guard because yeah it isn't paying the bills so much and I am trying not to need a bailout from the princesses" and he nodded before walking back to the door and revealing his new job at the CWC. Having seen the patch Grimm walked, more like limped to see the princesses and Twilight nodded and remarked

"You sure are stubborn as hell" and he just nodded before limping into the princesses chambers and said

"Grimmsteel flyer reporting as requested ma'am" and they just smiled and told him

"No need to be so formal and we are wondering how your training is going with spitfire" and he limped and said, trying to balance so he could salute

"going good but I have been in a bit of pain recently but that will not stop me as I have promised a couple of amazing mares I would make it in the life I chose" which got both of them smiling as he just admitted that he was in love with someone and Cadence just asked for her fellow princesses to leave the room and remarked

"So is there anything you want to let me know about and don't worry I will not tell either of the others about it" and Grimm looked down and muttered

"Sunset is lovely and I am scared she will be pulled away from me all because of the past and I-I just can't lose her" and he let his muzzle touch the floor only for a hoof to gently raise his head and say

"There is absolutely no way she will leave you because the other princesses and I realized she has your heart" and he saluted before smiling then turning around and just letting the door close before he slid to see twilight, whose dragon had let her know that in his words, a strange pony with a wonder bolts outfit and guards armor in tow and Twilight opened the door before saying

"Come in my friend and what you been up to?" and Grimm just chuckled before stating matter-of-factly

"I am a Wonderbolt and a guard so I am trying to make everyone happy and keep my friends safe" and Spike just rolled his eyes before Twilight said quietly yet sharply

"If you can't behave go to your room" and Spike just nodded as he got the hint and walked away. As he sat down on the closest chair Twilight saw that he was nervous she asked

"So what is on your mind cause I can tell something is up since you came by unannounced which is shocking for you" and Grimm just tinged red and said quietly, as he knew spike was there and wouldn't let him live it down knowing his girlfriend's past

"I have started dating Sunset shimmer and I keep hearing people saying things about her and I want to help her but I don't know what to do because she looks like she is trying to be strong" and he just looked like he was trying not to cry not knowing what to do and as Twilight started to think about what to say she heard Grimm say

"Im just a soul whose intentions are good, oh lord please don't let me be misunderstood" and Spike made twilight mad when he said

"That is a lie and even Sunset had been in the same boat and why the hay are you even here?" and Sunset, who had been walking trying to find her boyfriend, spat out hearing spikes statement

"Spike why don't you shut the hell up and try and find out why rarity wont date you" and Twilight just looked at them and said soothingly as everyone's emotions were on edge

"Why don't the three of us go for a walk and then maybe I can help you two get to the bottom of whatever is troubling you and if I can't I can help you get to someone who can" and the three all trotted down to the sugarcube corner, well two walking one limping and twilight heard a voice yell

"What is he doing and why the hell is he with you?" and Grimm saw a colt with a major chip on his shoulder start yelling at him for no reason and Grimm just laughed and said

"Man I am bat shit crazy, emphasis on bat so I wonder do you taste good and maybe I get to have a steak sandwich because I have a bunch of potatoes I need to use but if not I am a vampire so want to be my next meal?" and as the young colt trotted off pissing himself in fear Dash just smiled and landed with her girlfriend and told twilight

"We can take care of him because something really seems to be bothering so why don't we take him airborne because if it's what we think we would rather he not be heard" and before he left Grimm thought he saw Storm flying out with a bag but he chose to ignore it as he had a million and one things he needed to think about and adding the stupid antics of his brother wouldn't help matters. Trying his damnedest to ignore it Grimm flew hell bent with his best friends in hot pursuit before landing on the farthest cloud and instantly his snout was hidden before crying. Feeling the cloud have two extra presences he said

"GO AWAY I WANT TO BE ALONE" and spitfire just laughed and said

"Sounds exactly like my younger sibling throwing a temper tantrum" then as Grimm started to kick outwards they all saw that he was in desperate need of a friend. Having discovered that both of them went serious and Spitfire said

"Um if you think we will abandon a fellow bolt when he needs a friend you are stupid as hell" and all Grimm could do was look down and he managed to catch a glimpse of sweetie belle and Scootaloo having the time of their lives, so he looked up saying

"What do you want to know?" and both set a wing over him and said

"So squirt what's bugging you and we have made sure that no one will hear you" and Grimm said quietly

"I am feeling like I am trying to do too much and most ponies won't let me break because well I'm a wonderbolt and a guard besides I found out something about sunset that has me debating what to do" causing them to keep the wings on him before they all decided to fly back to the academy wondering about what Grimm said. As he landed Grimm saw the sack and Storm so he laughed and asked sarcasm heavily dripping from his voice

"What's next you gonna tell me you are Santa Claus?" and storm laughed before replying

"Got you a potato masher so the potato can mash his brothers and family to edible glory" and then laughed before Princess twilight came by and asked

"How is my trusted guard doing and I take it your training is going well and we need to talk sometime soon because we didn't get our chance" and knowing he was lying through his teeth dash didn't say anything as Grimm said

"Yes ma'am. My training with my friends is going good and I have passed most of the guards tests so I am ready to protect you _and someone I hold dear_ " with the last part being sent to his mind as to maintain the image of a perfect warrior as spike was in tow and looking for a reason to fight him. Nodding Twilight started to walk away and Dash followed her as Spitfire looked at her friend and said

"Come on rookie lets go see how your flying skills are coming along" and he left allowing Dash to talk to twilight. Looking at her friend Dash said

"I have had the feeling that the boy is pushing himself way to hard and if he doesn't stop I am scared he will kill himself" and Dash sat down and explained that when they had been training in the air Grimm had been pushing himself way too far and was wavering and asked twilight

"So do you know why the boy is on edge and he only said it involved sunset but won't be forthcoming about the information" and was stunned to hear

"Sunset has been on the verge of a mental breakdown and everyone talking about her past doesn't make it any easier so she told me she plans on running away or killing herself" and Dash looked unusually scared but she knew what she had to do and said, her voice firm and full of resolve

"Well after the flight test he will be sent home for a while and he will be spending the day with her and if money is the issue I will help pay for it" and Twilight smiled before saying

"Dash he is lucky to count you as a friend and so am I" getting her blushing before Grimm landed with a smile on his face. As that happened Dash asked him

"So what got you smiling and for the love of god don't lie because I could make you give me twenty laps of the course and that is on top of anything else my girlfriend wants to do with you" and he replied happily

"I got told I passed my flying exams so I am now a full-fledged wonderbolt" and they all clapped him on the back and even Twilight smiled and said

"Congratulations boy and I take it your lover will be happy to hear that" then spike just had to kill the mood, almost getting himself killed asking

"Where is that monster? Probably off planning how to take over equestria" and Grimm stormed off before he would kick Spike into the next dimension. As spike looked at the others puzzled he asked

"What is his problem? I was just joking around" before twilight, stunned at spikes behavior yelled

"My castle… Now!" and spike must have realized he was in deep shit because he just quietly flew off. Landing at his home Grimm said quietly

"If spike ever says that again I will kill him…" and sunset said setting a hoof around him

"What happened my boy and be honest because something really seems to be bothering you" and Grimm took a breath as he had a feeling that it would be emotional and take awhile to explain said

"Well I was out with the group and just passed the wonderbolt exam and as I was telling them all the good news ms sparkle asked about your whereabouts and well spike said you were probably planning on taking over equestria so I almost kicked him through the wall" and thinking Sunset would be mad he was surprised hearing

"Ah buck him we have each other and well I think we should celebrate" and the two started to head out Dash and Spitfire as well as Daring and Rager showed up. Smiling as friends showed up Daring said, the excitement prevalent in her voice

"Well I hear you are a wonderbolt and well if that doesn't work out you seem to be a good raider". Smiling Grim said

"Well maybe and what's for dinner because I am starving" and as Grimm's eyes wandered he saw the necklace and remarked

"Well daring promise that thing isn't cursed because I already have enough bad luck" and everyone laughed as he looked scared. Wandering toward the door Grimm suddenly felt his leg give out and he muttered

"Well I just can't walk today can I?" and the others helped him up as they laughed and Grimm smiled planning on someday soon hoping sunset could hang on for just one more day. Glancing to his support Grimm asked

"Do you know where I can find a decent leather jacket for my love and how do I tell her I like her?" and the others laughed before saying

"She likes you as well I assume and be a man and don't you have a job to prepare for" and Grimm nodded as twilight told him what his newest job was hoping he would have enough to make his love very happy.


	6. Chaos in the clouds

Hooves of war ch. 6: Chaos in the clouds

A/N: I do not own My Little Pony, only my OCs; any reviews would be nice, and a shout-out to my editor and any reviews would be nice. Sorry this story took so long to get an update

As Grimm looked over at Sunset, not sure how to tell her how happy and nervous he really was before he went to cloudsdale, she looked at him and said almost as if she could read it

"Boy don't worry you will be fine and when I told cadence how I felt about you she said that she could send you to the moon" getting a smirk from him. As the two wrapped in a tight embrace, Grimm planted a kiss on sunsets muzzle before the two fell kissing. As they broke the kiss Grimm muttered, still surprised it wasn't a dream and sunset loved him

"Well good morning to you my love" and then he smiled saying

"Breakfast is ready and I made your favorite so lets eat" and as the two walked side by side Grimm pulled her close and started dancing singing quietly

"She doesn't know she's beautiful although time and time I tell her so" and Sunset just buried into Grimm's fur until the smell of the food snapped her back to reality saying

"As much as it pains me to ruin this moment and it really does but we really should eat before the food gets cold or burns" and Grimm just blushed before he nodded and the two broke the embrace before they went into the kitchen, where the sausage had browned and the oats had a smooth texture as well as the scrambled eggs where ready to be washed down with coffee and milk. Passing a plate full of food to sunset he was stunned as she turned and showed him her flank causing him to go red and quiet before he said

"Baby you are evil" and she just smiled and asked

"Well cute stuff do you like what you see or do I need to give you a second look?" and as Grimm went quiet she said, knowing it would mess with him,

"Well I guess you need a second look at my flank" and turned to grab the salt shaker getting him blushing more and Grimm said, hoping she couldn't sense his blush through his word choice

"H-hey I am going to have to swing to cloudsdale for the day but I will be home before dinner and you can ask princess twilight to get ahold of me if you need to" and Sunset said, a teasing pout on her face

"No fair twilight gets to know everything" and instead of saying anything Grimm leaned in and planted a long kiss on her muzzle only to be broken up with Storm's voice coming through loud and clear

"Hey dumbflank remove what rests between your legs from between sunsets because we have to go" and Spitfire and Dash both snickered until Grimm said

"Yeah like you have room to talk. Jesus you are just as bad as Dash and spitfire but yeah I guess we should go. You bucking buzzkill" and Storm took off, saying in a mocking tone,

"Your such a bucking buzzkill, nyah" getting Dash rolling her eyes before the group fell silent and flew for cloudsdale not knowing what twilight would have them do or why they were going. Quickly touching down Grimm was stunned when Storm said

"Well this is where you look like a vacationing couple and a homeless mare because same sex relations here aren't very accepted" and Grimm said, his voice proving he didn't care

"Buck it dude I am better at looking like I am homeless besides the fake legs might earn me sympathy" and Dash smiled and said, almost like a proud mother,

"Well the boy is using his natural talents and its not for evil, so I say we let him do it" and Storm sighed and nodded the point before saying

"Now if you excuse me I have to get to work because I don't want to be late for my first day" and with that Storm turned and walked off wearing a CWC jacket and the others smiled and agreed to meet up for lunch. As Grimm found a shady tree to sit under, he just started to listen to what was going on around him and heard the birds chirping and kids playing only for it all to come to a crashing halt as he heard a loud abrasive voice saying

"Get up. We don't tolerate trash in our city" and it was then that Grimm realized what his mission was-to find out about the disappearances in cloudsdale. Getting up and not struggling to fight back, Grimm walked with the stallion and Grimm saw Storm standing there and Dash and Spitfire looking stunned and Storm said

"Well the mares go over there and see what the stallion knows and if he is willing to join us" giving Grimm a wink. Walking toward the cells and seeing scootaloo, who was declared missing, shaking Grimm looked and gave her a smile before he reached a hoof out as she was shaking and said, his voice reassuring,

"Don't worry kid I will get you out of here even if it is the end of me" and she weakly nodded before Grimm yelled

"Olly Olly oxen bitch" and the cell door opened and Grimm was walked out as Storm said, trying to ham it up and piss off his brother

"This is where all the squishing happens and through some technobabble I won't bore you with the life forces get turned into rainbows. I know you are just _dying_ to test it out" and Grimm knew what he was hearing as he was escorted to the device and Grimm slammed his left foreleg out catching the man and with three vicious kicks he felt the man's skull fracture and ooze all over the grates and he slammed out kicking the closest man into it getting a squish and he looked at Storm, his left legs silver smeared with blood and he saw Storm smiling and he heard the door open and Twilight sauntered in with Sunset in tow and she said, catching Grimm's eye

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and as the two stallions locked eyes Pinkie showed up yelling

"I need more cake!" and Storm and Grimm laughed before Storm yelled, the humor prevalent

"Oh good and they brought the women!" and Twilight said

"As a princess I order the cloudsdale weather corporation to cease all activities until the guards have a chance to conduct a full investigation" and Dash saw Scootaloo shake just like Grimm, who muttered

"Oh god I killed a pony with my own hooves" and Twilight set a caring hoof on him before saying

"I heard why you did it and it was to save others but I will arrange you to get the help you need" and Grimm just nodded before following sunset, who noticed her love was unusually quiet making a mental note to ask Twilight why he was so quiet and his hooves painted red.


	7. Demons in the starlight

Hooves of war ch. 7: Demons in the starlight

A/N: I do not own MLP only my OCs and I hope you all enjoy it. Any reviews will be nice and apologies it took so long to get out

As sunset shimmer looked around, she saw a young pony with wings that seemed to settle close to her violet body, before the filly locked eyes with Sunset before bolting out of the area. As Sunset tried to make sense of what she was, Grimm quietly pushed on the door, not sure if his marefriend was asleep. Wandering in, a dozen roses gently perched in his mouth, Grimm saw that sunset was sitting up in their bed, looking out the window. As he quickly put the flowers in a vase, he saw that sunset started to stir, causing Grimm to trot over and put his muzzle right on her neck, finally causing sunset to stir.

"Morning sleepyhead, glad your awake because I was afraid Id have to get a prince or something" Grimm said, a smirk on his lips, before kissing sunset like his very life depended on it. As the two broke for air, Sunset wrapped in a hug before saying, her voice soft almost as if she was afraid of being overheard

"Honey I am sure that somepony was outside the window". As Grimm looked around, he trotted over to the phone before getting one of the guards agreeing to pay him a visit. Watching as they scoured every inch of the property, Sunset looked at Grimm and muttered

"I swear honey I saw somepony looking in the window. Please don't think I'm crazy" and as they started to make breakfast, sunset was pouring her love a cup of coffee, one of princess twilight's trusted guards knocked on the door and as Grimm opened it, the guard walked in before saluting and he said, looking at both of them

"Ma'am, sir there was evidence of someone living on the property and knowing to how close the miss is to Twilight, we should assign a guard to your property" and Sunset looked worried and as Grimm saw her start pacing the floor, he said, his word being final on the subject

"It is up to sunset if she wants to have a guard on the property. Hell if she wants to she can stay with princess twilight and I will stay here and try to find out who, or what, is on the property. But it is only if sunset wants to" and as the guards looked at sunset, she nodded and started to pack to go to twilight's before stopping to kiss Grimm on the muzzle before walking with the guards heading toward twilight's castle of friendship.

As the love of his life walked away to somewhere safer, he sang quietly

"You'll ride a black tornado, dog the Mississippi and pin its ears down flat, long before you take this cowboys hat" before he started to look and try to find the girl that had sunset spooked. As Grimm walked the fence line looking for any signs of a break in, he saw a pile of brush that had been smoothed out and as the sun was just starting to rise, proving that Grimm had been up all night caring for sunset, he remarked

"the things I do for love" and he quickly moved and lunged into the quickly made bed putting his mouth around a tuff of hair and gently pulled them out before seeing a scared little filly looking at him panic flashing in their eyes. Quickly setting the girl down, Grimm asked, his somber voice sotto voce,

"My dear why are you hiding here, I will not let the guards deal with you if that is what you are worried about" and that got her talking and the young mare remarked as they walked back to the house, her voice starting to soften

"My name is starlight glimmer and I was and still am an orphan. No one from my village wants me and my family is all gone so I don't know what to do" before she started to cry and Grimm laid a hoof on her before moving her into the house. Quietly closing the door, knowing the guards that twilight had sent would be making their rounds and even though it was his place he wanted the meeting done on his terms not when some guard stumbled upon her. Seeing starlight sitting down, Grimm poured her a cup of coffee and he asked, a caring in his voice that Starlight had not known in years

"Would you like cream or sugar in your coffee?" Looking at him, not knowing how to react, Starlight muttered

"Both please" and Grimm poured it before one of twilight's guards took that moment to warm his hooves and saw starlight before yelling out, his voice ringing like a church bell during high mass

"Miss you know you are wanted for crimes against equestria" and Grimm looked at the guard before saying, his voice snapping the guard to attention then scaring him with how calm he became

"I know that she was wanted but after seeing the scars she has on her flanks from when I pulled her out of the bedding where she was hiding on the lawn so I refuse to hand her over to the guards until she has seen the doctor and then I will hand her over to the princesses, all four of them, before she faces justice and I know that you are one of twilight's guards but so help me if she gets hurt because of you, I will kill you myself" and the guard went silent before sending out a message to twilight. As Grimm stood out on the front porch, allowing starlight to fall asleep on his bed, he started to pace wondering what would happen to the scared filly he had taken in and he didn't have to wait long. As news had been sent back to twilight that the intruder, putting Grimm on edge, as back in the human world she would have been deemed homeless, and he hated to see her broken like that, as Starlight had sobbed herself to sleep and when she finally fell asleep, Grimm had snuck a glance at the clock and realized it was six in the morning. Noticing that the sun would start to rise and that meant he had to leave starlight, he pulled a thick blanket on her before pulling on his wonderbolts officer's uniform and rainbow dash landed next to him and said, as a long yawn escaped his lips,

"Well I know sunset wants a filly of her own but damn bro you need to learn to say no sometimes" and Grimm gently shoved her before replying

"I wish that's what it was but my small family has grown by one. Her name is starlight" and Dash looked around before asking

"Is she safe because I know what most ponies here would do" and Grimm nodded before flying off to see Twilight sparkle. Gently landing, having muffled the shock and sound with his legs, Grimm raised his metal forehoof and knocked on the door, knowing that twilight was with sunset. As the door opened, one of the guards saw the look of fear that Grimm had plastered on his face turning into relief and starlight, who had went to see twilight to reveal she had found somewhere safe for herself, not realizing that Grimm was heading there himself and he had landed, before Starlight yelled, her voice dripping with relief and something akin to surrender, almost as if she wanted to be captured by the guards

"Hey twilight I am home and I learned about friendship" and as the other guards looked at starlight, Grimm walked over and read a brief paper explaining what she had done before he said, a touch of humor in his voice

"Starlight Glimmer your punishment is to move" and as she hung her head thinking she was being banished yet again, she was shocked when Grimm said, "Back to my property but into the house and not the field because you seem to be worn down" and the guards all nodded as Starlight was escorted with princess twilight following him before they were stopped when Grimm was escorted to the royal palace and he saw princess Luna looking ghost white, before she squeaked out

"T-thou has to deal with a major crisis" and Celestia filled him in on a hostage crisis, and he looked at Angel and Rainbow before hugging them and kissing sunset before remarking to the royals,

"My work is never easy and I have to complete the day fast"


End file.
